mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Настоящий друг
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Сделаем это. :Пинки Пай: М. А-а! Весело, грустно. Весело, грустно. Весело, грустно. Раз-два, раз-два, раз-два, раз-два. Да-да-да-да-да. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Уа-а. Ау-у. А-а. Ф-ф. :Пампкин Пирожок: неразборчиво :Пинки Пай: Получилось! :Пинки Пай: Привет, Дейзи Джо. Ты пришла за печеньем? :Дейзи Джо: О да, Пинки. Конечно. :Пинки Пай: Миссис Пирожок испекла твоё любимое овсяное печенье. :Дейзи Джо: Му-у. Замечательно. :Пинки Пай: Эй, Роз, твои лилии стали ещё лучше, чем в прошлом году. Снова займёшь первое место на выставке цветов. :Роза: Спасибо, Пинки. Хочешь одну? :Пинки Пай: Конечно. Выглядите как огурчик, Мистер Уиддл. Вы надели свой любимый галстук. :Мистер Уиддл: Спасибо, Мисс Пинки. Вы мне льстите. :Пинки Пай: С днём рождения, Чирайли. :Чирайли: Спасибо, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: С прошедшим днём рождения, Зекора. :Зекора: Спасибо, Мисс Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Мисс Матильда, с днём рождения... через сто тридцать два дня. :Матильда: Пинки Пай, как у тебя получается помнить всё о каждом пони? :Пинки Пай: Просто все пони — мои друзья, и я люблю, когда мои друзья улыбаются. :Пинки Пай: Я никогда не видела тебя раньше. :Кренки Дудл: Ты сообразительнее, чем кажешься. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо. Я Пинки Пай. А ты? "Собственность КДО" Вероятно, "О" - это "Осёл", да? :Кренки Дудл: Сообразительная. :Пинки Пай: Так, а это "К"? Хм... Кэлвин? Кэлхун? Калвин? Карл? Кармайн? Карлос? Кловер? Кинка? Клаудио? Клиатус? Клиффорд? Канрой? Корнелиус? Кортес? Крег? Кристофор? :Кренки Дудл: Кренки! Кренки, ясно? :Пинки Пай: А фамилия? :Кренки Дудл: Дудл. :Пинки Пай: Прости? :Кренки Дудл: Дудл. :Пинки Пай: Ещё раз? :Кренки Дудл: Эх... Дудл. :Пинки Пай: А, значит, ты осёл Кренки Дудл. :Пинки Пай: Ну-ка, Дудл. Давай, улыбнись. :Кренки Дудл: Никто не называет меня "Дудл"! :Пинки Пай: Что это было? Мы встретились. Так. Я представилась. Так. Потом я взяла и спела. Так. Мы тут же подружились. Не так. Непонятно, почему кто-то не может со мной подружиться. Я не то сказала? Не то спела? Некогда разбираться, Пинки. В городе новый житель, и его нужно завоевать. Ты должна заставить его улыбнуться и стать для него настоящим другом. Да. :Пинки Пай: Так, Пинки. Чтобы добиться дружбы Кренки, ты должна проявить свои лучшие качества. Сделаем это. :Пинки Пай: Как дела, Кренки Дудл? Ты... а... переезжаешь в Понивилль, Кренки? :Кренки Дудл: Как это ты догадалась? Увидела эти вещи? :Пинки Пай: Я всё тебе покажу. Так всегда делают друзья. :Кренки Дудл: Вот что, девочка. Я всю жизнь путешествую по Эквестрии. У меня много друзей. Новые мне не нужны. :Пинки Пай: О, друзей не бывает слишком много. :Кренки Дудл: Что ж, ступай и ищи себе новых. :Пинки Пай: Но почему? Я могу остаться и подружиться с тобой. :Кренки Дудл: Послушай, я... :Пинки Пай: О, Кренки, называй меня "Пинки". Так зовут меня друзья. :Кренки Дудл: Вот что. Девочка, я пришёл в Понивилль, чтобы жить в покое наедине со своими воспоминаниями. Я хочу одного — добраться до нового дома и распаковать вещи. :Пинки Пай: О... А это что такое? :Кренки Дудл: Не трогай! :Пинки Пай: У-у... А это? :Кренки Дудл: Прошу тебя, не надо... :Пинки Пай: О, надо же. :Кренки Дудл: Пинки! А ну-ка живо слезай с моей повозки. :Пинки Пай: Ладно, Кренки... А-ах! Я не трону твою повозку, у меня есть своя. Она для приветствия. :Кренки Дудл: Понятно. :Пинки Пай: Теперь мы точно подружимся. Но, Кренки, позволь мне хотя бы встретить тебя как полагается. :Кренки Дудл: Ах... Ладно, только поскорее. :Пинки Пай: Это другое дело. :Пинки Пай: А теперь... :Кренки Дудл: Нет! :Пинки Пай: Ну надо же! Положила конфетти в печь, а торт в конфетти-пушку. Опять. смеётся М-м, вкусно. Попробуй. Это заставит тебя улыбнуться. :Кренки Дудл: Где он? Где? :Пинки Пай: Где что? А-а! Паук! Это паук! :Кренки Дудл: Стой, прекрати! :Пинки Пай: О... Это твой парик? :Кренки Дудл: Гр-р! :Пинки Пай: Сейчас, сейчас. Эй, слушайте все! У кого есть парик? :Пони: А? Что? Парик? :Пинки Пай: Этот осёл совершенно лысый! :Пони: смеются :Пинки Пай: А что смешного? Это же очень серьёзное дело. Кренки нужен парик, чтобы прикрыть безволосую голову. :Кренки Дудл: С меня хватит! :Пинки Пай: А! Ты теряешь его. Стой! Кренки. Пожалуйста, позволь загладить свою вину. :Кренки Дудл: Нет! :Пинки Пай: Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! :Пинки Пай: Леди, срочное дело. Кренки нужна помощь. :Кренки Дудл: Эх... :Пинки Пай: Привет! Это подарок. :Кренки Дудл: Мне хватило предыдущего. :Пинки Пай: Взрыва не будет. Обещаю. Открой. Это новый парик! Его сделала Рарити. Она назвала его "Красавчик". :Кренки Дудл: Замечательно. Спасибо. :Пинки Пай: Начинает оттаивать, но улыбки нет. Хм... :Пинки Пай: Привет! Чем занимаешься, приятель? :Кренки Дудл: А чем, по-твоему? :Пинки Пай: Похоже на распродажу. Вот это я куплю. :Кренки Дудл: Я не продаю вещи, я их распаковываю. :Пинки Пай: Почему же ты не сказал мне? :Кренки Дудл: Я сказал. :Пинки Пай: Красивая вещь. Где купил? :Кренки Дудл: В Мэйнхеттене. Положи на место. Осторожно. :Пинки Пай: О, а что ты там делал? :Кренки Дудл: Пытался найти друга. :Пинки Пай: О, я всё время ищу друзей. Сегодня нашла тебя. Здорово, да? :Кренки Дудл: Это был особенный друг. :Пинки Пай: Как я? :Кренки Дудл: Нет. Ты слишком особенная. :Пинки Пай: Да! Точно! Ого. А где ты достал это, Кренки? :Кренки Дудл: В Филлидельфии. :Пинки Пай: Очень красиво. :Кренки Дудл: Она была красивой. :Пинки Пай: А? :Кренки Дудл: Эта вещь. Я о ней. Да, красивая, положи. :Пинки Пай: А где Кренки взял это? Ах, ну надо же! Эй, Кренки, послушай... Ай! О нет! :Кренки Дудл: Что ты сказа... А-а! Что ты наделала? :Пинки Пай: Всё. Это нормально? :Кренки Дудл: Нет. Не нормально. Всё промокло! :Пинки Пай: Я сожалею, Кренки. :Кренки Дудл: О, ты сожалеешь. Ну тогда всё в порядке. :Пинки Пай: Да? :Кренки Дудл: Нет! Нет! Послушай, я никогда не буду твоим другом. :Пинки Пай: Да? Никогда? :Кренки Дудл: Никогда! Никогда! Никогда! Никогда! :Пинки Пай: Четыре раза "никогда". Это значит "навсегда". :Пинки Пай: Я не могу в это поверить. Кренки сказал, что никогда не будет моим другом. Это ужасно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, как тебе тяжело. Ведь ты дружишь со всеми. Но тебе придётся смириться с тем, что Кренки - исключение. Он не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили. :Радуга Дэш: Да, Пинки. Он не хочет, чтобы ты донимала его своими выходками. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! :Пинки Пай: Нет-нет-нет. Ничего, Искорка. Я понимаю. То, о чём вы говорите. Пожалуй, я оставлю Кренки в покое. Но сначала я извинюсь перед ним. :Пинки Пай: Кренки! :Кренки Дудл: А? Нет! Нет! Оставь меня в покое! :Пинки Пай: Стой. Ты не хочешь быть моим другом? :Кренки Дудл: Нет, не хочу. :Пинки Пай: Я только хотела извиниться. :Кренки Дудл: Отлично. Ты извинилась. :Пинки Пай: А ты принимаешь мои извинения? :Кренки Дудл: Нет! :Пинки Пай: Кренки, прими мои извинения. Пожалуйста. :Кренки Дудл: Нет! :Пинки Пай: Но мне правда, правда, правда, правда, правда... :Кренки Дудл: Ох... А! :Пинки Пай: Правда, правда, правда... :Пинки Пай: Правда, правда, правда... :Пинки Пай: Правда, правда, правда... :Пинки Пай: Правда, правда, правда... :Пинки Пай: Правда, правда, правда, правда... :стук :Пинки Пай: Кренки! :Кренки Дудл: А-а. :Пикни Пай: Пожалуйста, прими мои извинения. Я сделаю всё, чтобы загладить свою вину. :Кренки Дудл: Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Ты погубила альбом. Уничтожила всё, что было связано с ней. :Пинки Пай: С ней? А кто? Особенный друг? :Кренки Дудл: Убирайся, Пинки! Ух... :стук :Пинки Пай: Кренки. Это снова я. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь быть моим другом или принимать мои извинения, но прежде чем навсегда оставить тебя в покое, я хочу искупить свою вину за то, что погубила твой альбом. :Кренки Дудл: Нет! Я не хочу этого. Что бы ты ни делала, всё оборачивается катастрофой. :Матильда: О, Кренки, ты всё такой же. :Кренки: А? Не может быть. Это действительно ты? :Матильда: Да. Это я. :Кренки Дудл: Матильда. Но как? :Матильда: Пинки. :Кренки Дудл: Но я не говорил тебе о ней. :Пинки Пай: И не нужно было. Я сложила два, два и два, и у меня получилась Матильда. :Кренки Дудл: Что? :Пинки Пай: Когда мы говорили о твоих сувенирах, ты сказал, что пытаешься найти особенного друга. Но, знаешь, я не вчера родилась. Нет. До моего дня рождения семьдесят пять дней. :Кренки Дудл: А?.. :Пинки Пай: А потом в твоём альбоме я нашла цветок, старый билет и программу Больших Праздничных Скачек. И сразу узнала все эти вещи. :Кренки Дудл: Но где ты могла видеть их раньше? :Матильда: Просто всё это есть и в моём альбоме. :Пинки Пай: И я увидела это в альбоме Матильды. :Кренки Дудл: О, Матильда, тот вечер на Скачках, когда мы встретились, был самым волшебным в моей жизни. Я хотел увидеть тебя снова. Но когда на другой день я пришёл к тебе, ты уже уехала. :Матильда: Ты не получил мою записку? :Кренки Дудл: Нет. Я ничего не нашёл. С тех пор я переезжал из одного города в другой... и в третий. Я искал тебя по всей Эквестрии, пока, наконец, не сдался и не приехал в Понивилль, чтобы прекратить свои поиски. :Матильда: Всё это время я жила в Понивилле. И всегда надеялась, что ты когда-нибудь найдёшь меня. Дудл. :Пинки Пай: Э. Матильда, его так не называют. :Кренки Дудл: Никто, кроме Матильды. :Матильда: О, Дудл, я так счастлива, что вижу тебя. :Пинки Пай: Ты принимаешь мои извинения? :Кренки Дудл: Да, Пинки, я принимаю твои извинения, и для меня большая честь называть тебя другом. :Пинки Пай: А-а! Это просто потрясающе! Теперь мы можем вместе болтать, песть песни, веселиться. Я устрою для вас вечеринку, она будет называться "Добро пожаловать в Понивилль, я обрёл потерянную любовь и вечеру Пинки Пай". Ну, или для начала что-нибудь не такое масштабное. :Кренки Дудл: Пинки, мы так благодарны тебе, но мы с Матильдой хотим провести какое-то время наедине. :Пинки Пай: О, но мы друзья? :Кренки Дудл: Пинки, ты сделала абсолютно всё, чтобы я был счастливым. Конечно, мы друзья. :Пинки Пай: Здорово. :Пинки Пай: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Мои друзья очень разные, поэтому каждому из них нравится что-то своё. Некоторые друзья любят вместе бегать, смеяться, играть. А другие любят побыть одни. И это тоже хорошо. Но самое ценное в дружбе — когда ты знаешь, как заставить друга улыбнуться. :Кренки Дудл и Матильда: Пинки! :Пинки Пай: О, всё. Простите. |-| Английская стенограмма = :music :Pinkie Pie: Let's do this! :Pinkie Pie: tongue Happy! Sad. Happy! Sad. Happy! Sad. Open, shut, open, shut, open, shut, open, shut. Yep, yep-yep-yep-yep-yep-yep. Nope, nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope. Oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooo, oooweooweooweoo! raspberry panting :noise :Pumpkin Cake: noises laughter :Pinkie Pie: Nailed it! :crows :Pinkie Pie: Morning, Daisy Jo! You here to pick up some cookies to go with your milk? :Daisy Jo: Oh ya, Pinkie, don'tcha know? :Pinkie Pie: Well, Mrs. Cake just baked a fresh batch of your favorite oatmeal. :Daisy Jo: Mooo, sounds delightful! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rose, your Calla lilies look even better than last year! I bet you'll take first prize at the flower show again. :Rose: Thanks, Pinkie! Would you like one? :Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! chomps Looking fit as a fiddle, Mr. Waddle, and you're wearing my favorite tie! :Mr. Waddle: Aw, shucks, Miss Pinkie, you flatterer you. :Pinkie Pie: Well, happy birthday, Cheerilee. :Cheerilee: Thank you, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Happy day-after-your-birthday, Zecora! :Zecora: What a lovely hi, Miss Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: And Miss Matilda, happy birthday to you... in one hundred and thirty two days! :Matilda: Pinkie Pie! How do you remember everything about everypony? :Pinkie Pie: 'Cause everypony's my friend and I love to see my friends smile! :Pie ::My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!) ::And I am here to say (How ya doin'?) ::I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day ::It doesn't matter now (What's up?) ::If you are sad or blue (Howdy!) ::'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do ::'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile ::Yes I do ::It fills my heart with sunshine all the while ::Yes it does ::'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine ::I like to see you grin (Awesome!) ::I love to see you beam (Rock on!) ::The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!) ::But if you're kind of worried ::And your face has made a frown ::I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down ::'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin ::Yes I do ::Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin ::Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin ::And you fill me with good cheer ::It's true some days are dark and lonely ::And maybe you feel sad ::But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad ::There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile ::And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile ::I really am so happy ::Your smile fills me with glee ::I give a smile I get a smile ::And that's so special to me ::'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam ::Yes I do ::Tell me what more can I say ::To make you see ::That I do ::It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam ::Yes it always makes my day ::Come on every pony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :and Pinkie Pie ::Come on every pony smile, smile, smile ::Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine ::All I really need's a smile, smile, smile ::From these happy friends of mine :Pie ::Yes the perfect gift for me (Choir Come on every pony smile, smile, smile) ::Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine) ::To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of) :and Pinkie Pie ::Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile :Pie ::Come on and smile ::Come on and smile :Pinkie Pie: I've never seen you before. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Kid, you're smarter than you look. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks! I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name? "Property of C.D.D." I'm guessing that last "D" is for "Donkey". :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Quick as a whip, kid. :Pinkie Pie: Now, how 'bout that "C"? Hmm... Calvin? Calhoun? Caleb? Carl? Carmine? Carlo? Charlie? Chester? Chico? Claudio? Cletus? Clifford? Coraline? Cornelius? Cortez? Crank? Christopher–? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Cranky! It's Cranky, alright?! :Pinkie Pie: And your middle name? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: mumbles Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: quickly Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: One more time...! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: sighs Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: gasps So you're a Cranky Doodle Donkey? :Pie ::You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey guy. ::A Cranky Doodle Donkey. ::I never met you but you're my new friend ::and I'm your best friend Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: C'mon now, Doodle, give a smile! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nopony calls me Doodle! :Pinkie Pie: What just happened? Meet somepony new, check. Introduce myself, check. Sing random song outta nowhere, check. Become instant best friends... uncheck. I don't get it. How can somepony not become instant best friends with me? Was it something I said? Was it something I sang? This is no time for the blame game, Pinkie! There's somepony new in town, and you need to win him over! 'Try everything you can to make Cranky smile and be your friend'... Check! :Pinkie Pie: Alright, Pinkie. If you're gonna win Cranky's friendship, you're gonna have to bring your A game! Let's do this. Howdy-doody, Cranky Doodle! So, uh, are you moving to Ponyville, Cranky? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: What gave you the hint there, kid? The cart full of stuff, maybe? :Pinkie Pie: Well, I'd be happy to show you around. It's the least a new friend can do. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Listen, kid, I traveled around Equestria my entire life. I've made many friends. I don't need any more. :Pinkie Pie: Gosh! I could never have too many friends! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Well, why don't you go and make some more? :Pinkie Pie: But I don't need to go when I can stay and make friends... with you. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Look, kid, y– :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Cranky, you can call me Pinkie. All of my friends do. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Look, kid, I came to Ponyville for some peace and quiet and privacy, to be alone with my memories. All I want is to get to my new home and unpack my stuff. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, what does this bauble do? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Don't touch that! :Pinkie Pie: Ooooooh, what's this? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Please, don't! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, look at these! :chime :Pinkie Pie: Eeeheeeheee! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Pinkie! Keep your hooves off my wagon! :Pinkie Pie: Okay, Cranky. gasps quickly I promised not to touch your wagon, so I brought one of my own! I use it to welcome folks! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Who'd'a guessed? :Pinkie Pie: Maybe we can be wagon buddies! Well, you've gotta at least let me give you the special welcome that comes with it... whimper :Cranky Doodle Donkey: groans Let's get this over with. :Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit! :Pie ::Welcome welcome welcome ::A fine welcome to you ::Welcome welcome welcome ::I say how do you do? ::Welcome welcome welcome ::I say hip hip hurray ::Welcome welcome welcome ::To Ponyville today :Pinkie Pie: Wait for it! :ding :kazoos blow :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Noooo! :splat :Pinkie Pie: Oh, silly me! I must've put the confetti in the oven and the cake in the confetti cannons! Again! giggles chomps Mmm, still delicious! Try some, Cranky, it's sure to make you smile. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, where is it, where is it? :Pinkie Pie: Where's what? yelps Spider! Big hairy spider! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Stop, stop, stop! :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Was that your wig? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: growls :Pinkie Pie: I can fix this, I can fix this! megaphone Hey, everypony! Does anypony have a toupee?! :Ponies: Toupee?, etc. :Pinkie Pie: This donkey is really, really, bald! :Ponies: laughing :Pinkie Pie: megaphone What's so funny? This is serious business, everypony! Cranky needs a new wig to cover his hairless head! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: I have had enough! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you're losing him, Pinkie. Wait, Cranky! Please, let me make it up to you! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No! :Pinkie Pie: Please! Oh, please please please... out :Pinkie Pie: Ladies, this is a spa emergency. Cranky needs help, STAT. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: groans :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Cranky! I have a gift for you! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: The spa treatment was gift enough. :Pinkie Pie: It's not going to explode or anything. Promise. Just open it! It's a new toupee! I had my friend Rarity make it. She calls it the "dreamboat special". :Cranky Doodle Donkey: This is wonderful. Thanks, kid. :Pinkie Pie: He's starting to warm up, but still no smile. Hmmm. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Whatcha doing there, ol' buddy ol' pal? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: What's it look like? :Pinkie Pie: Looks like a yard sale. I'll give you two bits for this! :globe jingles :Cranky Doodle Donkey: I'm not selling, kid. I'm unpacking. :Pinkie Pie: Well, why didn't you say so? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: I thought I had. :Pinkie Pie: This is so pretty! Where'd you get it? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Manehattan. Now put it down, gently. :Pinkie Pie: Really? What were you doin' there? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Trying to find a friend. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, I'm always trying to find friends, and today I found you. See how good I am at it? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: This was a special friend. :Pinkie Pie: Like me? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No, you're extra special, kid. :Pinkie Pie: herself Yes! I'm in! Cranky Woow, where in Equestria did you get this, Cranky? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Fillydelphia. :Pinkie Pie: It's awfully pretty. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Yes, she was. :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: I mean, it was– I mean, it is. Yes, it's pretty. Now put it down! :Pinkie Pie: I wonder where Cranky got this. Huh. Will you look at that? Hey, Cranky! Can I ask you about– :crunch :crash :Pinkie Pie: Oh no! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: What did you say-ayayayayay! What have you done?! :Pinkie Pie: There! Uh, all better? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No, not all better, all soggy! :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, Cranky! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, you're sorry! Well, then, everything is fine! :Pinkie Pie: ...It is? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No! It isn't! Listen to me, kid, I will never be your friend! :Pinkie Pie: Never, or never-ever? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Never, ever, ever, ever, ever! :slams :Pinkie Pie: That's four 'evers'. That's like... forever! :Pinkie Pie: I just can't believe it. Cranky said he would never forever be my friend. It was horrible. :Twilight Sparkle: I know this is hard for you, Pinkie, seeing that you're friends with everypony, but you just have to accept that Cranky is gonna be an exception. He just... doesn't want to be bothered. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, he doesn't want to be bothered by your over-the-top super-hyper antics. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Pinkie Pie: No, no, it's okay, Twilight. I get what you're saying. What you're both saying. And I guess... I can leave Cranky alone. ...Right after he accepts my apology! :Pinkie Pie: Cranky! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No! No! Leave me alone! :Pinkie Pie: Wait! I understand that you don't want me as a friend! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No, I don't! :Pinkie Pie: So I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry'! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Fine! You said it! :Pinkie Pie: But do you accept my apology? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Cranky! Please accept my apology! Please! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No! :Pinkie Pie: But I'm really, really, really... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: gasps :Pinkie Pie: ...really, really... :revving :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Phew! :Pinkie Pie: ...really, really, really... ...really, really, really... ...really, really, really... ...really, really, really, really... saying "really", speed increases until ...sorry! :of locks and chains :knocks :Pinkie Pie: Cranky, please, please accept my apology! I'd do anything to make it up to you! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: But there's nothing you can do! You ruined my book! You destroyed all I have to remember her by! :Pinkie Pie: Her? Her who? The special friend? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Go away, Pinkie! sighs :knocks :Pinkie Pie: muffled Cranky? It's me again. I understand that you don't wanna be my friend or accept my apology... Before I leave you alone forever, I have something to at least try to make up for ruining your book. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: No, I don't want it, kid! Anything you would give me is sure to lead to some sort of disaster! :Matilda: muffled Goodness, you really are cranky. :and chains jangling :Cranky Doodle Donkey: It can't be... Is it really you? :Matilda: It can, and it is. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Matilda! But how? :Matilda: Pinkie. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: But... I never told you about her! :Pinkie Pie: You didn't have to. I put two and two and two together and it added up to Matilda. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: What? :Pinkie Pie: Well, when you were talking about your souvenirs, you said something about trying to find a special friend! And y'know, I wasn't just born yesterday. Nuh-uh! My birthday isn't for another seventy five days! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: And then, in your scrapbook, there was a flower, an old ticket, and a menu from the Grand Galloping Gala! And I knew I recognized all these things. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: But how could you have ever seen them before? :Matilda: Because I also have them in my scrapbook. :Pinkie Pie: And I'd seen them in Matilda's book! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, Matilda. The night we met at the Gala was the most magical night of my life. :timey music begins :Cranky Doodle Donkey: voiceover I couldn't wait to see you again. But when I came to your room the next day, you were gone. :Matilda: voiceover Didn't you get my note? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: voiceover No, I never got it. Ever since that day I've gone from town to town to town, searching all over Equestria for you... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: ...Until finally I gave up. I came to Ponyville to retire from my search. :Matilda: I was living in Ponyville the whole time. I always hoped that some day you would come and find me... Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Uh. Matilda? Nopony calls him Doodle. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nopony... but Matilda. Mmm. :Matilda: Oh, Doodle, I'm so happy to see you. kisses :Cranky Doodle Donkey: braying :Pinkie Pie: So does this mean that you accept my apology? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Yes, Pinkie, I accept your apology, and I am honored to call you my friend. :Pinkie Pie: like a firework Woo-hoo! This is just fantastic! Ooh, now we can hang out together and chat and sing songs and gasps party! Oh, I have to throw you guys a big party! It'll be called the 'Welcome to Ponyville/I Found My Lost Love/I'm BFF's with Pinkie Pie' Party! ...Or maybe something less over-the-top and not so super-hyper. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Pinkie, we're eternally grateful to you. But... Matilda and I just want to spend some time together in peace and quiet. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Um, but we're still friends? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Pinkie, you went way, way, way out of your way to make me happy. Of course we're friends. :Pinkie Pie: Great! :Pinkie Pie: Dear Princess Celestia, :There are many different kinds of friends, and many ways to express friendship. Some friends like to run and laugh and play together. But others just like to be left alone, and that's fine too. But the best thing about friendship is being able to make your friends smile. :Pie ::He had a Cranky Doodle sweetheart ::She's his cranky doodle joy ::I helped the Cranky Doodle boy, yeah! ::I helped the Cranky Doodle boy! :Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Whoops, privacy. Sorry. :Doodle Dandy plays over credits de:Transkripte/Ein ganz besonderer Freund en:Transcripts/A Friend in Deed es:Transcripciones/Una Amiga en Acción pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaciel w Potrzebie Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон